


Shopping Trip

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Tahani, Eleanor, and Janet go shopping in an attempt to bond.





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



“You want me to spend the day shopping with Tahani and Janet, a fucking robot?” Eleanor asked Michael. As much as she liked them both, going shopping with them sounded like hell.

He nodded. “You know how much Janet’s been wanting to learn how to become human. This is the perfect opportunity!”

And although she didn’t have her memory back, Eleanor was still highly suspicious of the demon. “This isn’t you attempting to torture us, is it?”

“Of course not,” Michael assured her, although if he was looking for new ways to torture, it’d be a good plan.

“Fine. But you owe me,” she called after him as she followed Tahani and Janet out to the car.

“This is going to be lovely,” Tahani gushed as soon as the three of them got in.

A clearly excited Janet grinned at the two of them. “I can get new clothes? Maybe? I do love what I’m wearing, though. I could eat, though? Human food is delicious.” She was learning to appreciate it.

About twenty minutes later, the three of them arrived at the mall and got to work. “My feet are already killing me,” Eleanor complained less than five minutes after they stepped into the building.

“You complain too much,” Janet informed her before she skipped off to one of the clothing stores.

Tahani shrugged. “Seems like she has a wonderful idea. Let’s go,” she urged Eleanor, who groaned but followed them in anyway. 

Once she started browsing through the racks, Eleanor had to admit she did like some of what she was seeing and would even wear it. She jumped what felt like a few feet in the air when Janet suddenly appeared in front of her. “Don’t do that!” she warned the robot.

“Sorry. Are you having fun?” Janet asked her.

“Yeah, I am,” Eleanor admitted.

Tahani wrapped an arm around her, also appearing out of nowhere, and laughed. “Good. We do need a break from the boys occasionally, and this was the perfect opportunity to get out and have some fun. Let’s pay for our purchases and eat.”

Janet cheered and then headed towards the cashiers, ready to check out. “I have friends!” she excitedly told one of them.

Afterwards, the three of them sat down in the food court and started digging it. “God, this is amazing,” Eleanor raved through a mouthful of food, ignoring Tahani’s glare.

“You’re not going to change that much are you? Oh well.” Tahani smirked and then continued eating.

They looked forward to bonding on some more shopping sprees, even though the process itself was exhausting. And Eleanor complained about Tahani dragging her and Janet to several more stores but she secretly enjoyed all of it (which they all knew).


End file.
